Vvindheim
Vvindheim is a country located within the World of Vvindheim. It was founded by Bayak Ghanaka and his associates in the year 503 and remained a monarchy until today. The Beginning Vvindheim's days start as early as year 503 when the first settlers made their homes upon the frozen land. The land near the head of the world was well known for it's cold-piercing gusty winds, therefore the name "Vvindheim" was born. Among the first settlers was a man known as "Bayak Ghanaka" who was known among his companions to have great leadership skills. The settlers eventually dubbed Ghanaka as their leader and claimed the rest of the winter-land in his name. The people of Vvindheim slowly grew and expanded over the next few decades. The first known work of the early settlers was the great Vvindheim Chasm! Vvindheim Chasm was a large underground stone quarry used initially to build the palace, and later used for every other building in the area. Starting in year 517, the stone was also used to construct the Great Wall of Vvindheim. The Leadership of Vvindheim King Bayak Ghanaka (Ghanaka I) Bayak ended up falling in love with Darla Simmons, a young nomad who found her way to the region's palace by accident. Bayak and Darla ended up marrying each other in YR 519. Bayak and Darla Ghanaka proceeded to have children right away to continue a growing population of the land. Nine months later in the beginning of YR 520 birthed a baby boy who was named Jasper Adam Ghanaka. In the summer cycle of YR 520, Bayak initiated the construction of Vvindheim's first palace. In the winter cycle of the same year, he became quite ill, and was unable to complete the building he poured his blood sweat and tears into. Afraid that he was going to die, Bayak held a meeting with his advisers. Bayak and the other officers of Vvindheim's decided that it would be best to set up Vvindheim's future for when he passed. Bayak created an official and formal government based on Monarchistic style, thus creating the names King Ghanaka, Queen Ghanaka, and young Prince Jasper. King Ghanaka passed away from illness shortly after, leaving Queen Ghanaka and Prince Jasper as the icons of Vvindheim. Queen Darla Ghanaka (Ghanaka II) After the death of Bayak Ghanaka (Ghanaka I), the succession of the empire went to the hands of his wife, who was crowned Queen Darla Ghanaka (Ghanaka II). Not much is remembered about Queen Darla, but she followed through with Bayak's dreams and wishes, sustaining Vvindheim and it's people and taking care of her young son. She never found interest in another man, In YR 538, she peacefully passed away for an unknown reason. Many people believed she passed away from a broken heart. King Jasper Ghanaka (Ghanaka III) Darla Ghanaka's passing in YR 538 was a very sad day for Vvindheim and her people. The crown was passed to her son, King Jasper Ghanaka. Jasper made many great changes to Vvindheim including establishing the first Federal Prison of Vvindheim and the start of a new railroad-based travel system that was unfortunately never finished. Jasper married Queen Bethanna, who became the new Queen in YR 544. The two had two children: Princess Ruby in YR 551, and Prince Jorran YR 555. King Jasper was a beloved leader until him and his Queen were poisoned to death in YR 573. Princess Ruby was arrested for their death, which resulted in Prince Jorran's crowning as King of Vvindheim. King Jorran Ghanaka (Ghanaka IV) King Jorran ruled the empire of Vvindheim in the exact opposite way his father did. He disbanded all types of welfare, halted all public projects, and closed the borders of Vvindheim. Later that year, he married Elspeth who became the new Queen. While Jorran ruled Vvindheim in an unconventional and unpopular manner, Queen Elspeth balanced those traits and was able to calm most of Jorran's rage. The royals had four children: Prince Hect, Princess Scarlet, Princess Azules, and Princess Verdanna. King Jorran was murdered in YR 626 by political extremists. Queen Elspeth Ghanaka (Ghanaka V) After Vvindheim's recession with Jorran as it's leader, Queen Elspeth quickly turned the country around. She reinstated the national welfare services, reopened international borders, and started on new ways to improve the country. Queen Elspeth created the ROUTE road numbering system that is used in not only Vvindheim, but the rest of the world as well. Queen Elspeth reopened friendly peace-talks with their friends from the Desert of Al'ex and Marshfield. Queen Elspeth passed away from natural conditions in YR 655. King Hect Ghanaka (Ghanaka VI) King Hect took over the throne following his mother's unfortunate passing in YR 655, and in her honor continued to rule Vvindheim as she did. King Hect continued the creation of the ROUTE roads in Vvindheim, as well as established the world's first International Route Road (Route 64) which passed from Vvindheim through Marshfield and into Sommerwell. (Route 64 now passes through Quayshire as well). He married a beautiful young lady, Abigail, who in YR 656 became the new Queen of Vvindheim. One year later, they birthed Princess Rose. Queen Abigail and Princess Rose both passed away in YR 659 when a group of construction workers accidentally collapsed a part of the basement of the palace. They were found not at fault, and to many people's surprise, not jailed. King Hect finally recovered from the loss of Queen Abigail ten years later in YR 669 when he married the woman now known as Queen Kaala. They gave birth to Princess Susie the following year. King Hect also began to establish and construct a new underground railroad system, however it was not finished before he became ill in YR 678. He passed away later that year. Queen Kaala Ghanaka (Ghanaka VII) Kaala Ghanaka was only 8 years old when she was crowned queen of Vvindheim in YR 678. Not having knowledge of how to rule a country, Queen Kaala allowed the Council of Vvindheim to run the empire until she was sixteen years old. Between the ages of 8 and sixteen, she would sit alongside meetings, courtings, and other important events. While the Council mostly ran the country, they could not do anything without the Queen's authority. After the age of sixteen, Queen Kaala Ghanaka took Vvindheim into her own hands. She started diplomatic and trade relations with the newly founded Quayshire to the west, Sommerwell and England to the East, and Obsidia, Anthia, Elsweyr, and Courtney to the south. Queen Kaala Ghanaka, Quaytown, The Grey Wolf, and Briar gathered together and established the Gold Nugget Currency System. The Queen married a man who became King Ylek Ghanaka, and they lived happily for the rest of their time together. Queen Kaala Ghanaka was lynched by Quaysian soldiers in YR 736 during the War of Windhelm Aggression. King Ylek Ghanaka (Ghanaka VIII) After Queen Kaala's falling in YR 736, King Ylek Ghanaka immediately declared surrender against Quayshire. The Quaysians left the borders of Vvindheim, and King Ylek closed the two gates to the west. He almost immediately married Queen Daphne Ghanaka and they gave birth later that year to Princess Racheal. King Ylek began the construction of the new Vvindheim palace in the center of the country. This palace was to have greater security with thicker walls, as well as a larger wall outside of the palace. Princess Racheal was captured and killed by the Quaysians in YR 746. The construction of the new palace was finished in YR 750 and that is when the Royals moved from the old palace to the new almost-castle-like building. King Ylek and Queen Daphne gave birth to their second child who was also named Princess Racheal. Princess Racheal ran away in YR 805 and established the new country of Sanctuary. King Ylek and Queen Daphne died in a mysterious cart accident in YR 888. It is theorized that political extremists are responsible, however no arrests were made in connection to the incident. Queen Racheal Ghanaka (Ghanaka IX) Princess Racheal, even though she is technically Ghanaka IX, declined the responsibilities of running Vvindheim in YR 888 after her parents' death. King Jerrome Ghanaka (Ghanaka IX) The people of Vvindheim rejoiced when King Ylek Ghanaka mysteriously disappeared, while the people were devastated by the death of their Queen. Jerrome took control of the throne YR 889, thus becoming King Jerrome Ghanaka IX. This situation birthed a disturbance in Vvindheim, where the people did not recognize Jerrome as Vvindheim's Primary. King Jerrome Ghanaka passed away in YR 965 due to natural causes. Queen Brigette Ghanaka (Ghanaka X) First Contact: Settlers of Al'ex While building the Great Wall of Vvindheim, the workers of the region came in contact with the first strangers: civilians from the Desert of Al'ex, barren desert to the south. The leader of the Desert of Al'ex, known as Dark Al'ex, quickly became friends with Bayak Ghanaka, and the two regions met diplomatically and quickly became allies. The Desert of Al'ex was incapable of growing crops or herding animals, so in the exchange for food, the Desert of Al'ex traded sand and stone. First Contact: The Quaysians While the great wall was being built in YR 690, Vvindheim encountered a new type of people outside an unpopulated section of Vvindheim. They were a friendly people, and they introduced themselves as the people of Quayshire. The Quaysians lived in the distance just past the horizon. Immediately after meeting the new strangers, the leader of Quayshire requested to meet with Queen Ghanaka VII and Briar Rose Terra of the south-bordering desert of Elsweyr for peace talks and trade treaties. The Isle of Tranquility These great leaders sat together and decided on a plan to create the Isle of Tranquility: a small unpopulated, unowned island that bordered Quayshire, Vvindheim, and Elsweyr that would act as a central location for diplomacy, as well as a place of border customs. There were two problems of constructing such a building at this location. The first problem is the fact newly named Isle of Tranquility was small. The island itself was approximately 110 marks (13.00 meters) in width and 110 marks (13.00 meters) in length. The second problem, since the Isle is an island, it is surrounded by water, which lowers the strength of the dirt under the small island. One small building would have been too small, and a taller building would collapse. The people of the three countries worked together to devise a building plan that would work for all three countries, as well as accommodate for the small mass of land that they had to work with. Eventually an engineer from Marshfield shared their secret of building large, tall buildings on soft ground. Using that method, Vvindheim was able to write up a floor plan for the new tower-like building, and the Quaysians immediately began building. The design included a first floor for Quayshire, the second floor for Elsweyr, the third floor for Vvindheim, and the top floor was to be a private floor only for government officials and meetings. Adding another challenge to the construction of the building, The Quaysians use the "meter" measuring system, while Vvindheim uses the Mark. The original blueprints that were drawn by Vvindheim were written in such a way that both types of measurements were used.. Each floor is 110 marks (13.00 meters) in width and length, and 60 marks (5.00 meters) in height. The fourth floor (The roof) is 170 marks (19.00 meters) in width and length. The entire structure us also 170.00 marks (19.00 meters) tall from foundation to the top. The Birth of International Economy At first, trading was difficult as Vvindheim and Elsweyr used the Septum, the people of Marshfield used chunks of iron, the Obsidians traded using redstone, and the Quaysians had already stated their formal form of currency. In the year 694, the major powers of the world came together and developed a new form of currency, the Gold Standard. The lowest value while using the Gold Standard is the gold nugget (gn or gp), 9 gold nuggets were in equal value of a gold ingot (gi), also known as a gold bar. 9 gold ingots were in equal value of a gold block (gb), and 64 gold blocks were called a Stack of blocks (stk). Quayshire has fully adapted to the Gold Standard system and discarded their previous currency, the "cris." Vvindheim still uses the septum, but the gold standard made it very easy to convert to gold and vice versa. The War of Quaysian Aggression Queen Ghanaka VII, the rightful heir and ruler of the sovereign country of Vvindheim, was visiting the independent business nation of Quayshire day Two-do-One of the 5th sector of YR 694 to speak with their leader, Quaytown, to continue peace-talks, signing of the treaty that would consider the two nations allies, and the celebration of the opening of Vvindheim's new embassy in Quayshire. Quayshire and Vvindheim had not had any violent incidents in the past, so Queen Ghanaka VII had decided to see this diplomatic milestone advance in person. Queen Ghanaka VII's royal convoy exited the Great Wall of Vvindheim through the western entrance on the morning of this day, and passed through the doors of the Tower of Tranquility, where Queen Ghanaka VII took a short amount of time to speak with several delegates and other government officials. The royal convoy entered Quayshire and planned to remain near Vvindheim's Embassy until the ceremony and celebration started. Shortly before the ceremony started, however, Queen Ghanaka VII was walking through the yard of Vvindheim's Embassy inspecting and admiring the new building when she was unexpectedly struck in the face by a raw pork chop thrown by Quaytown, the leader of Quayshire. It was at that moment the royal escort moved the queen into the embassy, turned off the lights, locked the doors, and officially canceled the planned events for the day. Moments later, Queen Ghanaka VII, still shocked and upset, immediately declared a war of aggression against the country of Quayshire. The news of the war immediately and quickly flooded the world. The Desert of Al'ex promptly declared their alliance with Vvindheim about an hour later, and the quiet country of Whiterun stated they would defend Quayshire against Vvindheim two hours afterwards. Two days later in the evening, with Vvindheim's First Regiment behind Quayshire's front lines, and Vvindheim's Second, Third, Fourth, Fifth, Seufth, and Do-One Regiments awaiting orders at the west entrance of the Great Wall of Vvindheim, Queen Ghanaka VII, wanting to avoid all possible conflict, placed a block of diamond on a fence post directly outside the Embassy to symbolize peace. The Vvindheim Civil War When King Ylek Ghanaka and Queen Daphne Ghanaka mysteriously passed away in YR 888, Princess Racheal was to take the responsibility of Vvindheim. With the Princess nowhere to be seen after she had ran away to Vvindheim, General Jerrome Et Takski took power over the throne early in YR 889. With almost zero political opposition, Jerrome became the new Primary. Many people disagreed over Jerrome taking control of Vvindheim, and as such started protests around the country, most notably near the borders and outside the palace. King Jerrome Ghanaka attempted to control the situation by force, and the people who were against King Jerrome Ghanaka moved to the south side of Vvindheim. They set up across the Quaysian River, and defended themselves against the forces of Vvindheim. This started the Vvindheim Civil War. The people in the south renamed the area to "Sef a Vvindheim" which translates to "New Vvindheim" as well as "South Vvindheim." South Vvindheim declared Princess Racheal Ghanaka as Vvindheim's Primary. South Vvindheim's population was made up of approximately 30% of Vvindheim's previous population. The hills of South Vvindheim gave the troops the required advantage to fend off King Jerrome's forces. Battles ensued between Vvindheim and South Vvindheim over the next 32 years. In YR 921, the two sides came to a non-violent agreement. They still disagreed on Vvindheim's ninth Primary, however both sides agreed that too many lives have been lost in the Civil War. The two countries remained separate but started to mend their violent history. First Contact: Tribe Amon and Tribe Boshi In YR 945, the tension between Vvindheim and South Vvindheim had been greatly diminished to the point where the two factions started to slowly reintegrate as Vvindheim. Even though there hadn't been any violence in over 20 years, there was still a lot of discomfort in the Capitol City. Vvindheim has annexed it's southern counterpart once again, in exchange for allowing both parties to contribute in the country's politics. This created Vvindheim's two major tribes, The Amon tribe lead by Dhod'dud (dōd dōd), Retired General of South Vvindheim, and the Boshi Tribe lead by Drug'vvul (jrüg vvül), Retired General of Vvindheim. Vvindheim's Hierarchy of Command Vvindheim has a hierarchy ladder different from any other system. Vvindheim's power is governed not only a chain of command, but also a hierarchy system as well. This system is used to reduce the capability of corruption in the government, as the council moderates all orders, and the council reports directly to the Royal Family. The image to the right shows Vvindheim's Hierarchy of Command. As you can see in the image, a very straight-forward "Line of Command" is shown, showing all the ranks that a ranking officer gives orders to. In addition to the easy-to-see "Line of Command" is the hierarchy of power, shown in descending order from top to bottom. (For example: The "☆ General" is higher in the hierarchy than the "Chieftain Prime" and the "Captain-Commander," even though they do not share the "Line of Command." There are only 3 ranks that share the same hierarchy position, and they are all unknown to the general population. Vvindheim's Government The country of Vvindheim was founded in the year 503 when the original seven settled in the snowy lands. There was no formal form of government at this time, however the country had self-determination and was self-ruled. laws were enforced by individual villages and towns who more or less governed their own territory. This all changed in the year 524 when Bayak Ghanaka and the remaining survivors of the original seven choose to setup a central government for the whole nation. Many villages agreed with the idea of a central government, however some villages disagreed. Instead of starting battles with the rest of the villages in the area, they retreated away from their homes in Vvindheim, scattered, and settled elsewhere. Bayak Ghanaka was now the icon of a monarchistic nation and received a new national title: King Ghanaka (Later to be referred to as Ghanaka I). Today's leader of Vvindheim is Queen Brigette Ghanaka (Ghanaka X). Theology of Vvindheim Vvindheim has many Gods, or Lovve (lüvə). Some Lovve are popular in other parts of the world. The Alphabet, Numbers, Measurements, and Currency The Alphabet Communication plays a very important role among today's lifestyle, as well as the lifestyle in the past. Most of the world has created or adopted their own unique form of language, and Vvindheim is no different from any other location in the world. Vvindheim uses the 22-letter alphabet like most languages do, however the main difference is the fact that Vvindheim doesn't use the letter "Double U" (W), and instead it is replaced with the alternative letter Vv (named Vveh Weh). Like any other advanced language, these letters are formed to make words, which then are spaced apart in strings to make sentences which are followed by an end (.) The Vvindheim alphabet and the letters' pronunciations are as follows: The Numbers Vvindheim uses a number system unlike other local civilizations. While other cultures remain to use the X-symbol numbering system, the Empire of Vvindheim uses their own system which counts by 10 instead. Vvindheim's numbers consist of 10 symbols. These symbols are 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, X, E, and 0. While the symbols "X" and "E" seem very similar to the letters of the alphabet, they are two entirely different entities. Fractional Numbers Multiplication Table Measurements The measurement system is pretty straight-forward. Currency Category:Countries